lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Legolas
Hm, could someone expand this article? The one on Wikipedia is atleast twice as long and it feels slightly bad that this one is shorter....Hatake This is quite possible the worst constructed article i have come across in my editing. I cant tell which Legolas we are talking about. Video game/movie/Literary Legolas all have great attributes, and yes, there is some cross over, but when writing the article, the original crafter squashed everything together in a way that is confusing. --Tcrichards 06:32, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I agree with that completely. You would think that the Wikia that is made for LOTR would have more content than the regular Wikipedia. ~Manwathiel Oblivion mods Legolas can be made a mod in oblivion. How cool is that! : So what? 22:08, 15 July 2008 (UTC) : image removed Hi, yeah, I don't like this image, I want it removed and replaced with a still. No offense to the contributer, but animated GIFs are somewhat weird to put on a Wikia. LaeclaROBLOX123 (talk) 01:06, September 16, 2013 (UTC)LaeclaROBLOX123 This image was removed by anon, not sure if it should be added back though: Gimli 02:37, 7 September 2007 (UTC) :Maybe we could create a gallery of Legolas images on this article and include it there.-- 15:23, 7 September 2007 (UTC) The hobbit? Where is Legolas in The Hobbit?Aralan 09:14, 6 December 2008 (UTC)Aralan He does not appear in The Hobbit (unless the new film decides to add him). Tolkien invented the character while writing the sequel, Lord of the Rings. :) --Tinw 22:27, 30 January 2009 (UTC) While Tolkien doesn't mention him (not even going as far as to give the Elven-king a name at the time, he was unlikely to start delving into his family tree), Legolas would certainly have been alive at the time though maybe he was else where at the time Thorin and company were captured --yondaime1987 11:25, 21 May 2009 :As far as speculation goes, we can safely assume that Legolas did indeed fight in the Battle of Five Armies, as the Elves brought their army. Although he may not have been mentioned he definitely had a part. Pikdude :If I'm not mistaken I belive Legolas will be in the Hobbit. Blackraptor51 14:14, February 20, 2012 (UTC)Blackraptor51 :I dont belive he will be in it, but nevertheless, we can hope ;) My horoscope says I'm a background type! This article states that Legolas cannot pledge to Tauriel because she is a common woodland elf and he is the song of a king. The movie, however, states she is a lowly Silvan Elf and mentions no reasoning that he is the son of a King. Please correct the wording and remove the bit about him being the song of a king R2D2 Scream I noticed that if you watch the movie in the article, one of the men Legolas kills falls off the Mumak and screams a scream I have dubbed the R2D2 scream. This has appeared in every movie made by DreamWorks so far. Anyone with any more information, please share it with me. Pikdude Are you talking about the Wilhelm Scream? If so than that is a easter egg in alot (and alot) movies. Lucas just made it famousReohelm Andu-aratar 15:15, October 28, 2010 (UTC)Reohelm of Gondor It is indeed the Wilhelm scream, which is also used when an Elf falls down from the wall in Helms Deep in The Two Towers.Elrantiri (talk) 07:17, April 21, 2013 (UTC) doesn't make sense What on earth is "Elven bow and pair of daggers deadly precision" supposed to mean??? It's the first sentence in the 'weapons' category. Someone please correct?Azaisya (talk) 00:22, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Thx for whoever fixed it. Azaisya (talk) 23:40, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Fan art? Is the fan art appropriate for this article? I'm not familiar with this wikia's policies, but maybe sticking with canonical stuff may be the best way to go. Brainwasher5 (talk) 16:08, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Explanation Could I ask if you can correct a thing in the post of Legolas? The post is protected. You have written that Legolas is in part Sindar because the identity of his mother is unknown. It is true that the identity of the mother is unknown but Legolas is a Sindar Elf. ''' '''Although he lived among the Silvan Elves, Legolas was not one himself. His father Thranduil had originally come from Lindon; he and his son were actually Sindar, or "Grey Elves", called in the singular Sinda; "Sindarin" was their language. A small minority of Sindar (headed by Thranduil by the time of The Hobbit) ruled the predominantly Silvan Woodland Realm. Thranduil himself was the son of Oropher. Legolas' mother is never mentioned; the Elves of Mirkwood have no Queen at the time of The Hobbit. It is also unknown whether or not he had any siblings. The realm's Sindar minority, who should have been more noble and wise than the Silvan Elves, went "native" at the end of the First Age. After Melkor was defeated and all of the grand Elf-kingdoms of Beleriand were destroyed, the Sindar returned to "a simpler time" in their culture. The realm of Lothlórien was similar to the Woodland Realm in that a community of Silvan Elves was ruled by a non-Silvan minority, namely Galadriel and Celeborn. Also in the books of the Lord of the Rings, despite the few physical characteristics disclosed in the book, it's apparently clear that Legolas had the characteristics of a Sindar Elf, like his father. Thanks. The Battle of Hornbug So, I want to correct something. It states in this page that Legolas and Gimli had an Orc slaying contest, which is true. But in the movie "The Two Towers" extended version part 2, it says that Gimli won 23 to 22. Furthermore, Legolas did not "graciously" admit defeat. He shot an arrow into the Orc at Gimli's feet and claimed that he was twitching. Gimli replied rather loudly. "He is twitching, because my axe is imbedded to his nervous system!!" -Summerleaf "Gimli quarreled with him in Moria which was not unexpected considering the ancient quarrel between Elves and Dwarves, which began after the destruction of Doriath, and also because Legolas' father Thranduil once imprisoned Gimli's father, Glóin.[6]" Please add this after "the destruction of Doriath"- and the subsequent annihilation of the Dwarven army which destroyed it by the Laiquendi under Beren. - to make this sentence feel fuller. Thank you. 19:34, October 19, 2016 (UTC) Minor Line Change In the "Portrayal in Adaptations" the line "While Legolas's skill described in the book is fantastic, the movie adaptations make it somewhat unrealistic, but still great movie moments." ''seems a little opinionated and doesn't quite sound professional for a wikipage. I think rewording the sentence to something like: ''"While in the book Legolas is described as possessing fantastic skill, the movie adaptations depict him as an unstoppable fighter, often times with near-superhuman abilities." Or something to that effect. Thank you 09:03, February 20, 2017 (UTC) Legolas I just watched The Fellowship of the Ring this Friday as my first Lord of the Rings movie and I really enjoyed it. Legolas is one of my favorite characters. :) 13:29, February 28, 2017 (UTC) War of the Ring Please change 'jealous' to 'envious' here: "In the Battle of the Hornburg, Legolas and Gimli engaged in an Orc-slaying contest hat Gimli won (the score being 42 to 43, respectively), though Legolas was not jealous" 23:56, November 27, 2018 (UTC)atob Personality type in Trivia section Hi, I don't think some random website's so-called 'research' into Legolas' personality type to be a relevant thing to add to a wiki page. Not to mention how most of these tests are bogus psychology to begin with. Legolas' page isn't the only one where this has been added, either. It's also on Gandalf's page. Does anyone disagree? 09:18, October 7, 2019 (UTC)